Seana Kane
Elena Howe was a main character and was the main antagonist in Till Darkness Falls. She was the sire of Scott Anderson, Elle Harris, Maggie Crawford, and Isabel Florence. Early History To be Edited Till Darkness Falls TBA Appearance Elena was described as giving off a mysterious look, having light pale skin, long raven black hair, and steel gray eyes, at first glance anyone would be enchanted with her. She often used this to lure people to do what she wanted. In 2012, she had her hair cropped short, almost like a bob cut, it hung just above her shoulders. She was tall and slender, usually she wore black clothing, a somewhat "bad girl" look. Personality Once a human, Elena used to be kind and caring, she was adopted by a family of vampires, since they wanted a child. At 19, when she asked to be turned, they did it reluctantly, since they wanted her to be able to grow up and have a family of her own. Once a vampire, she was still how she was when she was human. But after a group of hunters came and slaughtered her family, in which they were actually innocent, they never harmed a human being. She became enraged, switching off her humanity and becoming a ruthless killer. Ever since then, she has taken joy in seeing others suffer, but pitied very few, in which she turned them into vampires. She is described as a psychopath, and enjoys making people suffer for her own amusement. She tracked down Scott so she could kill Sheldon, since Scott protected him from her, and tried to kill Ally because Scott harbored feelings for her, though she was unsuccessful. Before her death, she switched her humanity back, being so horrified over her actions, she welcomed her death, apologizing for what she had done. Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Elena has the ability to switch off her humanity. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Fire Opal Ring - '''She possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed, after she died, Elle kept her ring and later gave it to Ally. Weaknesses *'Sunlight - Vampires are burned by sunlight. If they come into contact with it, it will result in permanent death. *'''Wood - '''A stake through the heart would result in permanent death to a Vampire. * '''Broken Neck - can subdue a vampire for a short amount of time. * 'Werewolf Bite '- it weakens a vampire for a limited amount of time, they lose their vampric abilities depending on the severity of the bite, the most common being about a week to a month. Relationships * Scott Anderson - Enemies, Former Allies/Friends, Ex-lovers, She turned him into a vampire. However, when he turned his humanity back on, it forced them to split ways. Elena harmed people he cared about, forcing him to completely hate her. Elena would never harm him though, she harbored feelings for him, even with her humanity off. * Sheldon Pierce - Enemies, She killed his mother right in front of him, since she hates his kind. She several times tried to attack him, till she gave up. * Ally Ross - Enemies/Rivals, Elena has mutiple times tried to kill Ally. Elena hates Ally because Scott has feelings for her, She tried to get Scott to kill Ally accidently several times. * Cel Smith * Elle Harris * Isabel Florence * Maggie Crawford * Cynthia Harris * Laura Ross * Andrew Pierce * Anna Pierce * TBA Book Appearances Till Darkness Falls Trivia * Elena is the first vampire shown in the series, as being the oldest shown in the novel Till Darkness Falls * Elena is the sire of Scott Anderson, Elle Harris, and Isabel Florence. Ironically, all of the main characters that were turned, all descend from Elena in a way, as it was her blood that turned them into vampires and hybrids. Category:Characters Category:Till Darkness Falls Character